Histoire de mots clef!
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Histoire de mots clef! Le titre dit tout! Que ce passe-t-il quand une auteure a envie d'écrire mais ne sait pas quoi raconter? Eh bien elle demande à sa voisine de table des mots clef! Cette dernière lui en donne. Maintenant patientez deux petite heures de cours et vous obtenez: ceci! Histoires à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux. Il n'y a aucune chronologie entre elles.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Histoire de mots clef ! Chapitre I.**_

_Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction sur ToS, donc je  
__ne garanti en rien que les personnage ne soivent pas OOC  
__sur les bord._

_Auteure : Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre._

_Disclamaire : Rien est à moi, tout est à Namco._

_Mots clef : manger, triste, salutation. ( Proposer par Cunicula )_

_Corrigé par: Konan_

* * *

C'était le soir. Le groupe de l'élue de Sylvarant allait passer à table. Mais au lieu de la bonne humeur général régnant habituellement, tout le monde, de Lloyd constamment souriant à Kratos habituellement sans expression en passant par Génis et Colette qui surveillaient avec appréhension les sorties de cuisine, tiraient une tête de condamné avançant vers son exécution.  
Tout le monde attendaient avec appréhension le moment ou Raine sortirait des cuisines, quand Zélos entra en fanfare dans l'auberge.

-Mes humble salutation ! Dit-il en surgissant au milieu du groupe se remettant de la presque crise cardiaque qui failli les frapper.

-Salut . . .

-Bonjour . . .

-Bonsoir . . .

- . . .

Sheena arriva par derrière et frappa Zélos sur le dessus de la tête, ce dernier se mangeant la table par la même occasion.

-Pourquoi vous tirez des tête d'enterrement ? D'habitude vous êtes plus . . . moins . . .

Génis se leva et dit à l'oreille de Sheena :

-C'est Raine qui cuisine ce soir.

Il avait dit cette phrase cette phrase avec anxiété à l'oreille de la ninja, mais toute la tablé, Zélos y compris, se figea à ces mots, en attente d'un orage qui arriva. Très vite. Le demi-elfe se reçut une louche sur la tête, de la part d'une Raine se tenant en bout de table avec posé devant elle un plat au contenue inconnue.

-Un problème avec ma cuisine ?

-N-non aucun, dit Colette.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie ma cuisine. Et vous

deux, maintenant que vous êtes là, venez manger !

Zélos et Sheena se sauvaient vers la sortit quand Raine les avait interpellé.

Ils firent demi-tour et s'installèrent à la table un sourire crispé aux lèvres.  
Alors la cuisinière improviser servi le repas. Toute la troupe regarda son assiette peux certain de ce qui si trouvait.

-Heu . . . C'est quoi ? Demanda Zélos évitant de peu un coup de louche.

-C'est du bœuf bourguignons, répondit Raine en désignant la masse de charbon qu'était devenu la viande arroser d'une sauce beaucoup trop épaisse.

-Sa . . . heu . . . à l'air très appétissant, dit Colette, calmant Raine et sauvant Zélos dans le même temps.

Le silence ce fit et tout le monde piocha dans son assiette et mangea.  
Lloyd et Zélos leur boucher avalé sautèrent sur le pichet au centre de la table.  
Raine regardait les garçons , soupçonnant leur vif intérer pour la cruche.

-Il ont dû avaler de travers, expliqua Kratos pour les sauver.

Même s'il est très étrange que ces deux énergumènes se soivent étouffé en même temps.

-Non, mais tu rigoles ? Hurlèrent les deux compère la carafe vide,c'est la cuisine de Raine qui est immangeable !

Ils finirent leur phrase en parfaite harmonie et c'est en cette parfaite harmonie qu'ils finirent respectivement dans la plante verte et passèrent au travers de la fenêtre.

-Maintenant : Mangez ! ordonna Raine.

Les quatre autres obéirent a contre cœur et finirent leur plâtrées à grand renfort de grimace et de cruche d'eau.

Ceci est bien une bien triste image de nos héros.

* * *

_Verdicts ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Histoire de mots clef ! Chapitre II.**_

_Par rapport aux remarques et conseils, j'ai relu plusieurs fois le texte et corriger certaine fautes. Bien sur Konan l'a aussi corrigé donc logiquement il devrait y avoir moins de fautes. Mais je ne garantie rien. Ah oui ! Le temps que j'y pense, j'ai l'impression que les personnage sont OOC dans cette histoire._

_Konan, tes commentaire me font toujours autant plaisir !_

_Mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi te répondre._

_Mots clef : dispute, monstre, butin, cacahuète, sexe. ( Proposé par Cunicula, Xzehna et Konan. )_

_Dans cette histoire il y a plusieurs couples ( yaoi et yuri ) donc ceux qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir._

* * *

Un soir dans le manoir de Zélos, ce dernier et Lloyd jouaient à la console depuis le début de la soirée. Il devait être au milieu de la soirée quand le drame se produisit.

-Lloyd ! Le bol de cacahuète est vide ! Va en chercher dans la cuisine !

-Eh ! Pourquoi moi ? C'est ta maison, moi je ne sais pas où elle est la cuisine.

-Discute pas. Au fond du couloir septième porte en bas de l'escalier.

Lloyd sachant la guerre perdu d'avance, prit le bol et partit le remplir.

-Bon alors au fond du couloir septième porte en bas de l'escalier . . . Mais c'n'est pas logique sont indication. Tant pis je vais faire porte par porte.

Il ouvrit les premières portes qu'il croisa, un placard et une chambre.  
Porte suivante, il vit Raine et Génis en pleine dispute. Avec coincé entre la sœur et le frère un plat avec quelque chose dedans.  
Lloyd prit la tangente avant que la professeure ne le remarque et n'ait l'idée de lui faire goûter sa dernière expérience culinaire.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et passa à la suivante. Ce fut une salle de bain. Mauvaise pioche.  
Il ouvrit la porte qui suivit, après avoir passé la salle de bain. Ce fut une très mauvaise pioche.  
Au centre de la pièce, sur un lit se trouvait Kratos avec le sexe de Yuan entre les mains, quand ce dernier …  
Lloyd ne sut jamais la suite car il avait vite, mais doucement refermé la porte.

-Depuis quand ils sont ensemble ? se demanda Lloyd le visage rouge.

Après s'être remis de cette vision, il repartit à la recherche de la cuisine qu'il trouva deux portes plus loin.  
Dans la pièce il trouva sur la table le sachet de cacahuète. Lloyd calcula le temps que Zélos et lui allaient encore passer devant les jeux vidéo.  
Il décida d'arrêter ces calcul à 2x-7=0, et prit le paquet.  
Il sortit de la cuisine son butin en main et retourna au salon se demandant d'où il sortait le zéro du calcul.  
Plongé dans ses pensé il ne fit pas attention au nombre de porte et ouvrit le placard juste avant le salon.  
Il vit dans le cagibi un énorme monstre blanc à corne avec des tentacules.

-UN MONSTRE ! Après avoir crié de peur, Lloyd partit en courant dans le salon. Dans la pièce il ne fit pas attention ou il allait et se retrouva entre les bras de Zélos. Ce dernier pris le paquet de cacahuète et le posa sur la table à côté avant d'entourer un Lloyd surpris de ses bras.

-Il n'y pas de monstre, c'était juste une tête d'élan recouvert d'un drap effiloché.

Devant l'explication simple, mais fort plausible, Lloyd rougi de honte et de gêne.  
Zélos passa sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet.

-Et si on retournait à notre partie de jeux ?

En disant cela l'Élu de Tethe'alla prit le sachet et Lloyd les amenant devant la console.  
Ils jouèrent jusqu'au petit matin sous les yeux de Préséa et de Sheena, contente que leur plan ait fonctionné.

-Je t'avais dit que Zélos craquait pour Lloyd, dit Préséa.

-Je n'y aurais pas crus sans le voir, avoua Sheena, lui qui est un coureur de jupon … À notre tour de profiter de la nuit.

La ninja et la bûcheronne partirent dans l'une des chambres de l'immense manoir, un sourire qui ne cachait rien de leur plan aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ai-je seulement une excuse en disant que la semaine dernière j'avais la flemme de taper mon histoire et que ce week-end une amie était cher moi ? ( Conscience : NAN ! Niete ! Nada ! Rien ! Pas d'excuse valable ! En plus l'histoire est très courte. Alors au boulot la feignante ! / Moi : Bourreau à plein temps c'te fille ! )_

_Bref, Konan, ta review ma fait très plaisir ! Tu demande si les jeux vidéo existe dans ToS ? Je crois pas ! Mais bon en s'en fiche en peu ! Ça fait partit de la magie des fanfiction ! Pouvoir modeler des histoires et des mondes à notre avantage !_

_Et le calcule « 2x-7=0 », il était noté au tableau en math quand j'écrivais l'histoire. Merci !_

_Je dis merci aussi à Marina Ka-Fai qui commente chaque chapitres sortit. Merci !_

_Comme pour le chapitre précédent j'ai fait attention au fautes et Konan et repassé derrière, mais on ne garantie rien._

_Je crois que j'ai tout dis . . ._

_Mots Clefs : Scène, fourchette, luciole, lampe. ( Proposé par Cunicula. )_

* * *

__-Aller ! Il faut que tout soit prêt pour ce soir ! criait Kratos. Tout le monde sur scène !

Toute la petite troupe de théâtre improvisée se mit en place.  
Raine et Régal à la place des parents, Sheena et Zélos les aînés, Lloyd et Colette en cadet et enfin Préséa et Génis dans les benjamins faux jumeaux.  
Kratos allait prononcer le célèbre « _Action !_ » des studios américains quand-,

-Elle est où, ma fourchette ? Quelqu'un à vue ma fourchette ? demanda Zélos en retournant la table fictive de la scène.

-Sous ta chaise, crétin ! lui dit Sheena.

Quand le rouquin se baissa pour ramasser son couvert, la ninja lui asséna une bonne claque sur la tête. Une nouvelle querelle était sur le point d'éclatée sous les yeux blasés des autres acteurs quand une luciole passa devant Colette. Cette dernière voulue l'attrapée et en se levant trébucha. Mais en voulant se rattrapée, fit tomber les lampes.

-COLETTE ! LES LAMPES ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

Les projecteurs tombèrent sur le décor et firent comme des dominos tout autour de nos figurants.

-C'est- … tout va bien … Je suis désolée, j'ai tout cassé…, dit Colette, très gênée.

-Pfff … tant pis, tout le monde descend de la scène, on répétera plus tard, dit Kratos désespéré de n'arriver à rien.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Salut ! Alors Konan, j'ai écouté ton conseil. J'ai essayé de ne pas tout le temps mettre « dit ». Ta review, comme toujours me fait énormément plaisir !_

_Marina Ka-Fai je te remercie encore, mais je ne le dirais jamais assez : Merci pour tes reviews qui me motive beaucoup ! _

_Comme j'en ai pris l'habitude depuis trois petites semaine, je fais tout mon possible pour éviter les fautes et Konan a aussi corriger ce chapitre !_

_Mots clef : secousse, quoi, amour, euh …, extrémiste, obtempérer. ( Proposé par : Cunicula et le prof' de français. )_

* * *

Une après-midi, Zélos mangeait des bonbons quand Lloyd arriva et se planta devant lui. Il resta là, planté comme un piquet, attendant quelque chose.

-Tu veux quoi ? demanda Zélos.

-Je peux avoir des bonbons ? dit Lloyd, une pointe de convoitise dans le regard.

Zélos le regarda et lui tourna le dos.

-Euh ... non, hésita le rouquin, peu sûr de lui.

-Pourquoi « _Non_ » ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas obtempéré ?

L'élu ouvra la bouche pour s'expliquer, quand un tremblement de terre survint. La secousse n'était pas violente mais assez forte pour faire tomber une tuile sur la tête du noble. Ce dernier s'en retrouva sonné, et Lloyd, pour s'assurer que Zélos ne se reprenne pas une tuile l'emmena à l'écart de la bâtisse. Sur le trajet, Zélos baragouina des choses incompréhensible et ce même quand Lloyd le fit asseoir.

-… Un pioupiou, deux pioupious, trois pioupious, …

-Zélos ? Lloyd se posait des questions quant à la santé mentale de son ami. J'ai combien de doigts ? demanda-t-il en n'en montrant deux.

-… Quatre pioupious, cinq pioupious, …

À cette réponse, Lloyd soupira et se leva.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens, recommanda-t-il à un Zélos le regardant avec de grand yeux.

Avant de n'avoir pu faire un pas, Lloyd se retrouva sur les genoux de Zélos.

-Non ! Mon amour ne part pas, disait le rouquin en serrant l'épéiste fort contre lui.

-…T-Tu as de drôles de … réactions quand t'es sonné …

Lloyd avait rougit face aux mots de Zélos.

-J'ai des réactions extrémistes quand je suis sonné.

Lloyd compris à l'entente de cette phrase que Zélos n'était plus sonné, mais jouait la comédie depuis un petit moment. Le cadet commença à se débattre et Zélos resserra son étreinte.

-Je croyais que tu voulais des becs ? Fit Zélos, présentant le paquet sous le nez de Lloyd. On partage ?

-Je- … oui.

Et ils finirent le paquet en étant rouge pour Lloyd et ravi pour Zélos qui avait son petit brun sur les genoux.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bon, voici le chapitre 5 …. avec un peu / SBAFF / beaucoup de retard. Désoler ... Je remercie Konan et Marina Kai-fai pour leur reviews !_

_Comme toujours Konan et moi-même avons fait très attention au fautes mais il peut toujours en avoir quelque une._

_Mots clefs : cœur brisé : radiateur : punaise. ( proposer pa Cunicula et Xzehna )_

* * *

Martel était morte. Yuan en eut le cœur brisé. Cela c'était passé il y a un peu plus de quatre mille ans.  
Maintenant Yuan était dans un salon dans un chalet. Dehors il neigeait à gros flocons. Il regardait la neige tombait, se disant qu'il avait le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Martel après plus de quatre mille son problème était qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'une fille mais d'un garçon qu'il considérait encore comme un enfant.

Il était devant la fenêtre, quand le groupe de l'Élu de Sylvarant et de Tethe'alla entra dans le chalet. Ils étaient tous en vacances, lui y compris. Après tout, les deux mondes étaient réunis, Yggdrasil vaincu. Kratos, lui était retourné sur Derris-Karlans réglé deux-trois choses avant de revenir.

Les enfants, Raine et Régal étant partit au village faire des commissions, enlevèrent leurs habits couverts de neige avant de les accrochés au porte manteau à côté de la porte.  
La joyeuse troupe se dirigeait vers la cuisine afin de prendre un chocolat chaud. Zélos faisait le pitre réprimandé par Sheena. Le duo faisant rire Colette et Génis ainsi que sourire Préséa. Tous entrèrent dans la cuisine dans la bonne humeur générale.

C'est en voyant cette scène que l'ex-renégat remarqua l'absence de Lloyd. Il se demanda ou le garçon en rouge pouvait bien avoir disparu. Il eut sa réponse quand il entendit du bruit dans son dos. Il se retourna et découvrit l'épéiste grelottant se collant au chauffage. C'était le moment rêvé pour lui adresser la parole. Mais Yuan ne savait pas quoi dire, donc il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Tu as froid.

Yuan se mit une première claque mental pour avoir sorti cela, même un aveugle s'en rendrait conte, à condition qu'il ne soit pas sourd, vu le bruit que faisaient les dents du plus jeune tellement elles s'entre claquaient!  
D'ailleurs le Demi-Elfe devait le fixer car Lloyd baissa les yeux et essaya d'arrêter de claquer des dents.

-D-Désolé.

Deuxième claque mentale. Yuan s'en voulut. C'était stupide mais il n'aimait pas voir le plus jeune comme cela. Il alla piocher dans un placard un pled qu'il mit sur les épaules de Lloyd. Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris du geste du plus vieux. Le cœur de Yuan se serra à la vus des lèvres mauve du garçon.

-Comment se fait-il que tu es aussi froid ?

L'ancien Renégat avait posé cette question afin de ne goutter ces lèvres mauves qui ne demandaient qu'à être réchauffées. Une incitation à la pédophilie celons lui.

-Zélos m'a fait peur avec une punaise, en reculant j'ai heurté un arbre qui a déchargé sa neige sur moi. Le temps qu'on me déterre de sous la neige j'étais déjà frigorifié.

-Tu devrais aller boire un chocolat, ça te réchaufferait.

-Je préfère le radiateur.

Lloyd avait dit cela avec un sourire. Le plus jeune et l'aîné se regardèrent un moment puis sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Yuan combla la distance qui les séparait et scella leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. En réalisant ce qu'il faisait, Yuan se retira mais avant de pouvoir reculer plus Lloyd se colla contre lui.

-Tu es chaud et tes lèvres aussi. Recommence.

Il avait dit cela, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Yuan referma ses bras sur le plus jeune et l'embrassa tendrement, réchauffant ses lèvres qui prirent rapidement une teinte purpurine.

-Yuan … Je, j-je-

Yuan prit son menton entre ses doigts et remonta le regard de Lloyd.

-Moi aussi.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Je suis fière et triste. Triste car j'ai fini ce recueil ( provisoirement par manque d'idée ), et fière car comme je le considère, même provisoirement, comme fini … C'est la première fois que je fini une fanfiction à chapitre ! Même si c'est un recueil d'OS qui ne se suivent pas ! ^^ Bon arêtière de vous ennuyer avec mon blabla !_

_Comme toujours j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les fautes et Konan à corrigé derrière moi._

_Mots clefs : neko, soleil, pénible, orage, passion, envie. ( Proposer par Xzehna, Cunicula et Konan )_

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

C'était une belle journée, le soleil tapait et il faisait chaud. De par cette chaleur, le groupe de l'Élu décida d'aller à la plage.  
Lloyd, Génis et Colette jouaient avec un ballon au bord de l'eau, tandis que Raine lisait à l'abri d'un parasol et que Régal regardait à l'horizon, profitant de l'instant.

-Dites, où sont Sheena et Zélos ? Demanda Préséa qui venait d'arriver des cabines de change.

À ces mots, toute la troupe se rassembla pour en discuter.

-Sheena est partie se changer. Leur apprit Raine.

-Et Zélos ? Questionna Génis.

-Je l'ai vu se diriger vers les cabines avec un drôle de serre-tête. Se remémora Colette.

-Vers les cabines de change ? Mais Sheena n'est-elle pas en train de se changer ? Dit Régal d'un air songeur.

La remarque jeta un froid sur le groupe, attendant un orage qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. -Zélos ! Tu es pénible ! Me faire du chantage juste pour ça ! Fulminait Sheena.

-Mais ça te va si bien ! Tu fais une adorable neko, la complimenta Zélos, qui apparut au tournant avec un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres.

Sheena suivit derrière lui avec des oreilles de chat sur la tête.

-Pourquoi elle porte ce serre-tête ? Remarqua Préséa, un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

-Pour te faire plaisir ! S'exclama Zélos, entraînant tout le monde qui nageait dans la confusion, sauf pour les deux plus âgés.

Une fois seules, Préséa entoura de ses bras la taille de Sheena.

-J'ai envie de quelque chose, Sheena. Elle la regarda avec une mimique adorable peint sur le visage.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je veux manger un fruit de la passion.


End file.
